An X-ray inspection system includes an X-ray source and a corresponding detector, with the inspected object being between the source and the detector. Collimated X-ray beams pass through the object and arrive at the detector. The magnitude of signals outputted from the detector represents the intensity of the X-ray beams arriving at the detector. The signals are converted to digital image about the inspected object.
The X-rays interact with an object primarily through three effects including photoelectric effect, Compton effect, and electron pair effect. The cross-section of the photoelectric effect is proportional to about the fourth or fifth power of the atomic number of an object. The cross-section of the Compton effect is generally proportional to about the effective atomic number Zeff of the object. The generally interaction cross-section of the electron pair effect is proportional to about a square of the Zeff of the object.
When the energy of the X-rays is lower than 0.5 MeV, the photoelectric effect dominates or has a larger interaction cross-section. At this time, the mass attenuation coefficient of each object is highly correlated with its Zeff. As the energy of the X-rays increases to around 1 MeV, the Compton effect becomes dominant. At this time, the correlation between the mass attenuation coefficient of each object and its Zeff becomes weak. When the energy of the X-rays is higher than about 1.02 MeV, the electron pair effect occurs. The interaction cross-section of the electron pair effect increases as the energy of the X-rays becomes higher. Accordingly, the correlation between the mass attenuation coefficient of each object and its Zeff grows stronger.
Then it is possible to obtain information of an object's Zeff by using two sets of X-ray beams of different energy levels to detect the object, and analyzing signals from the two sets of X-ray beams. The X-ray beams having an energy level at the order of MeV are required for detecting an object of a large mass thickness. In the object identification using high-energy dual-energy X-ray beams, the detected object's mass attenuation coefficient and its Zeff are less correlated with respect to X-ray beams of lower energy (e.g., about 1 MeV), while the correlation becomes stronger with respect to X-ray beams of high energy (e.g., about 6 MeV). Information of the detected object's Zeff can be obtained by analyzing signals generated in the detector from the two types of X-ray beams having different energy levels. It can be regarded that the method is based on the different interaction cross-section ration between the Compton effect and pair effect for those materials with different Zeff.
Currently, an electron accelerator is often used as X-ray source in X-ray inspection at the MeV energy level. In the electron accelerator, beams of electrons accelerated to the MeV energy level bombard a heavy metal target, and incurs bremsstrahlung that generates X-ray. The typical energy distribution of such X-ray beams ranges from 0 to the energy of electron beam, popularly with the peak at around 0.4 MeV. Its average energy generally in the range of 1.2 to 2 MeV increases with the electron beam energy of the accelerator. In the Zeff discrimination practice of employing double X-ray beams from different energy accelerator, the lower-energy component (i.e, below 0.5 MeV) of those X-ray beams may worsen the object identification due to the photoelectric effect. A flat called by filtering sheet is often employed to reduce the number of photons of the lower-energy X-rays to improve the final Zeff discrimination, however, the result is seriously limited for it also give some reduction on higher-energy photon's number at the same time.